Until Always
by Accio Draco
Summary: It's Harry, Ron and Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts, and it's filled with as many surprises as the last four years have brought! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else in this story... that would be *all* JKR. No Manda involved. :(
1. A Fond Farewell

.:.:.:.  
  
"Limpala totalus, yes, that's right..." Hermione Granger lay on her bed, idly flipping through the pages of an immense black leather book. The faded gold writing on its cover identified it as the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five. One might find it odd to see a girl of 15 reading a book of incantations, and waving around what appeared to be a magic wand. however, the next person to enter the room did not find it odd at all.  
  
"Hermione, dear," spoke a plump woman with bushy brown hair.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Yes, mum?"  
  
"It's about time we get going, love. Don't want to be late..."  
  
Hermione shoved the book into her suitcase. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
Hermione was disappointed. She had hoped to make the trip to King's Cross with her two best friends: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The two boys hadn't sent an owl in time though, so Hermione was making the trip with her mother.  
  
She shrugged, and then picked up her heavy trunk, and proceeded to walk down the stairs-- thump thump thumping as the trunk hit each stair. Once she reached the bottom, she dropped the luggage... booming loudly as it hit the ground.  
  
A tall, balding man wearing khaki pants and a cardigan approached Hermione. "Is that everything?"  
  
Hermione turned around. "Yes, dad..." she paused. I'm going to miss you, you know."  
  
"And I'll miss you. Look, I'm sorry I can't see you to the train..."  
  
Hermione interrupted him, smiling. "Dad, its okay, honestly. Business is business. You do what you have to do."  
  
"You're right, as usual..." he said mischievously, "but my daughter is my daughter... and you, missy... are my daughter."  
  
Hermione stood on her toes, straining to kiss her father on the cheek. "I've got to be going... I promise to write-- I'll miss you!"  
  
Her father grasped her tightly in a hug. "You had better write... and don't forget to floss!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
A loud honking sound filled the air. Hermione turned to see her mother waving impatiently. "Okay dad," she said, "See you!" She grabbed her trunk and ran out the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Her father called suddenly. He was holding a large, grouchy looking cat at arms length, who, by the looks of it, had not wanted to be picked up. The cat was scratching and clawing frantically at Mr. Granger.  
  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled happily, running towards her father.  
  
"Really," he said as he handed the cat over to Hermione, "Why did you buy that thing again?"  
  
Hermione smiled, giving her father one last kiss before joining her mother in the car.  
  
Mrs. Granger started the ignition, then turned, saying, "Same place as always?"  
  
Hermione quickly glanced at the ticket she held clutched in her fist. "Yup," she replied with a grin, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters." 


	2. On to the Platform

.:.:.:.  
  
What seemed like a few hours later (which, in actuality, was only forty five minutes), Hermione stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King Cross Station. She walked briskly, without looking around, into the wall, quickly whispering goodbye to her mother before she crossed into the platform. As she materialized on the other side, she looked around for familiar faces. She spied Seamus Finnigan, but then caught site of Ginny Weasley, and ran up to meet her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" The freckled, ginger haired girl greeted her.  
  
"Hello Ginny. How did your summer go?"  
  
"Oh, pretty well. I..." Hermione stopped listening. She looked around for Ron or Harry, but didn't spot either.  
  
Ginny was still talking. "My friend Becca visited us for a few days, that was fun... we--"  
  
Hermione interrupted her midsentence. "You haven't noticed where Ron and Harry have got to... have you?"  
  
Ginny smiled, but shook her head. "No... they're around here somewhere..." She noticed as Hermione looked about, searching through the crowded train station.  
  
"Hermione, there's no use looking now... we'll see them on the train. Now, how was your summer?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Okay, I suppose. Of course, I haven't seen Ron all summer... typical boy..."  
  
"Oh, and what of Harry?" Ginny smiled knowingly.  
  
Hermione coughed, then flushed slightly as she said, "Yes, yes of course... haven't seen Harry either...", then trailed off.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll be seeing both of them presently."  
  
"Seeing who?" A voice called out from behind Hermione. She spun around.  
  
"HARRY!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Someone else cleared their throat.  
  
"Er... hello Ron." She said nervously, her eyes darting back and forth.  
  
"'Lo." He greeted her, avoiding her gaze.  
  
A shrill whistle sounded, breaking the awkward silence between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, that's the train-- we'd best be getting a cabin to stay in!" Ginny stated brightly.  
  
All four friends walked briskly to the train, wondering faintly what would be in store for them this year. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

.:.:.:.:.  
  
"This year is going to be wicked!" Ginny exclaimed. "I hear Lupin's going to be back!"  
  
Hermione and Ron quickly glanced at Harry, hoping to verify the remark, but only received a shrug in return.  
  
"No idea..." he said hopelessly, "But if he was back, I'm sure Siri--" Hermione shot him a warning glance, looking briefly over to Ginny, who was staring at them quizzically. Harry understood; even though he trusted Hermione and Ron not to tell anyone that he was the godson of an escaped convict, they couldn't be too sure about Ginny-- and the less people that knew, the better.  
  
Hermione wondered if Ron or Mrs. Weasley had told Ginny about Sirius-- Mrs. Weasley had encountered Sirius at the end of their last school year, still believing him to be a dangerous killer on the loose. Ron had assured her that none of it was true. Would Mrs. Weasley have told her family that Sirius Black was innocent of the murders he had been accused of fourteen years before? That the real criminal was the man who was regarded as a hero, and had spent thirteen years living as a rat, while everyone believed him dead?  
  
"No," thought Hermione with a smile, "even if Mr. Weasley believed her, Percy would have her shipped off to Mungo's straight away. Or," she thought, her smile fading, "he'd have us all send to Azkaban for harboring an escaped criminal. But which," she wondered, "would it be?"  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, Hermione." Harry grinned. "You must've zoned out... Ron and I were just wondering how you haven't been made a prefect-- you're at the top of every class!"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Well... actually..." She reached into her robe, pulling out the shiny new badge. "I have."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, staring in horror at the badge. "You... you... accepted?" he sputtered.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said, holding her head up high. "Why wouldn't I? Of course," she added, "you'd have known if you'd thought to write me sometime this summer."  
  
Ron's jaw still hung open as Neville Longbottom entered the cabin. "Why Ron!" he exclaimed, looking concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Ron managed to close his jaw with difficulty, as Neville remarked "Its just that we're almost at the station... I thought you might like to know." 


	4. Delayed

.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Once the Hogwarts Express came to a halt at the station, Hermione grabbed her luggage and slid open the cabin door. Someone was standing in front of the door, in her way. Someone with slick blonde hair and gray eyes stood sneering at her as she tried to pass.  
  
"Malfoy." she uttered, her noise scrunched up as though she smelled something foul.  
  
"Why, hello Granger." he smirked. "Think you're pretty smooth now, visiting Viktor Krum over holidays? I hadn't thought it possible, but it looks as though your face has grown even more ugly over the summer."  
  
Hermione bowed her head, trying to hold back the tears of hatred.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Draco exclaimed in mock apology. "It must be the Muggle parentage... right, you filthy Mudbl--"  
  
He got no further, for as he began to speak those last words, a black and orange blur swept past Hermione. She looked over in astonishment, seeing Ron tackling the panting Malfoy to the ground. "Don't--you--ever--" Ron roared, punctuating each word with a punch in Malfoy's jaw, "say--that-- AGAIN!" When he was done, he threw Malfoy on the ground, picking up his luggage and stepping calmly over Malfoy on his way to the train door. "Well?" he asked casually.  
  
"Why, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That was wonderful!"  
  
"Its nothing." he muttered in embarrassment.  
  
Harry coughed slightly. "We... should be on our way to the Sorting now, right?"  
  
"Right." verified Hermione, with a slight smile.  
  
The four friends briskly left the Express, stepped into one of the remaining carriages, and enjoyed their ride up to the castle.  
  
"Er... Ron?" Ginny questioned uncertainly.  
  
Ron had been staring out the window. Now, he turned to Ginny. "Hm, what?"  
  
"We... well... what should we do about Draco?" she asked in concern.  
  
Ron shrugged. "One of the prefects will find him eventually." 


	5. The Sorting

.:.:.:.:.  
  
The friends left the carriage hurriedly, taking in the familiar surroundings as they walked up to the castle.  
  
"I hope we aren't late." worried Ginny.  
  
"Hurry, hurry!" scolded a prefect that seemed quite irritated.  
  
Hermione and the others ascended the stairs, quickening their pace as they entered the Great Hall. They quietly took their seats at the Gryffindor table, awaiting the Sorting Ceremony. They glanced over to Professor McGonagall, who greeted them with a reprimanding look-she had been waiting for them.  
  
Suddenly, the battered old hat that sat on the stool began to speak.  
  
"Many moons ago I knew  
  
Four wizards who were brave and true.  
  
The wizards four began a school,  
  
But disagreed on certain rules.  
  
The students must have certain traits  
  
So I was made to seal their fates.  
  
Although the wizards are long since gone,  
  
I, and their legacy, still live on.  
  
Godric wanted the brave and bold,  
  
In Gryffindor house of red and gold.  
  
Salazar wished for the cunning and keen,  
  
In Slytherin house of silver and green.  
  
Helga would always have your back,  
  
In Hufflepuff house of yellow and black.  
  
Rowena wanted the clever and true,  
  
In Ravenclaw house of bronze and blue.  
  
Come on up and don't be shy,  
  
Stick my brim over your eyes!  
  
I'm the sorting hat, I'm never wrong.  
  
I'll tell you where you belong.  
  
Everyone clapped wildly, though Fred Weasley commented, "Not up to his usual standard, you know. Been a bit lazy this year, I expect."  
  
Now, the Sorting began.  
  
"Adams, Samantha?" called Professor McGonagall.  
  
Almost immediately, the hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!".  
  
Now it was "Burner, Richard"'s turn to be sorted, becoming the first new Ravenclaw.  
  
A thought suddenly struck Hermione. "Ron!" she whispered, "What will happen when Professor McGonagall finds out about your-er.dispute-with Draco?"  
  
Ron grinned. "As much as Malfoy would love to get me into a load of trouble, he wouldn't want to admit he'd been bested by a Weasley!"  
  
Relieved, Hermione went back to watching the Sorting. Next was "Havisham, Sarah", who became a Gryffindor. By the time McGonagall had reached "Langley, Jessica", Hermione was close to nodding off. She was awoken from her drowse as the name "Malfoy, Rose!" was called out. She let out a small gasp, turning to look at Harry and Ron. Their reactions were similar. Ron let out a steady stream of curses. "Bloody hell! Another Malfoy? What a bloody-" Harry gaped, mouth wide open, and the small blonde girl who had just stepped up to the chair, pulling the Sorting Hat over her head.  
  
Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table. Draco looked nervous, his eyes stayed fixed on the young girl.  
  
Several moments of silent anticipation.  
  
"Is it just me, or is this taking an eternity?" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Silence.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat screamed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron in confusion. "I. I must be hearing things! I could have sworn the hat said-"  
  
"Gryffindor." Ron finished miserably.  
  
A few of the younger Gryffindors began clapping, their weak attempts echoing feebly in the large room. Rose didn't seem to notice the stares she was receiving. She sat down at the other end of the Gryffindor table and began chatting with the other first years.  
  
Ginny poked Hermione in the arm. "Look over there! Malfoy looks as though he's swallowed one of Hagrid's blast ended skrewts!"  
  
Hermione looked over, and saw Draco looking crestfallen and angry.  
  
"It.it couldn't be Malfoy's younger sister. it just couldn't." Ron stated hopelessly.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in silence for the rest of the ceremony. Finally, it was the Headmaster's turn to speak.  
  
"Ah, well." said Professor Dumbledore. The old man with a flowing white beard and half-moon spectacles looked wearier than ever, though he still seemed to be in good cheer. "Congratulations, of course, to all our new first year students. I hope you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts as the older students have before you. Another start, another year." He smiled, cleared his throat, and continued. "As always, the Dark Forest is strictly off limits, and first years are not allowed their own brooms."  
  
Hermione glanced over to the far end of the Gryffindor table, seeing the grin on Rose's face fading. Now she looked displeased. Hermione smiled with satisfaction, then began feeling guilty. "You don't even know the girl!" she told herself firmly.  
  
Ron interrupted her thoughts. "Anything named Malfoy is bad news," he muttered, shaking his head. He appeared to be talking to himself, but Hermione admitted, she would have to agree. 


	6. Unanswered Questions

.:.:.:.:.  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore's speech was over, and the feast had begun. Hermione hadn't noticed-- she'd been too horrified at the prospect of having a Malfoy in Gryffindor house to pay attention to what was going on.  
  
"HERMIONE!" someone cried. "Wake up!"  
  
Hermione looked up to see who was talking to her. "I wasn't asleep, Neville." she stated crossly. "Its just that we have her--" she jerked her head towards Rose, "in our house now. I'm not in all that great of a mood at the moment."  
  
Neville nodded solemnly, then broke out into a grin. "But... we... its just- -"  
  
Hermione sighed in annoyance. "What?"  
  
"Well... how can you be unhappy at a time like this?!" he obviously assumed Hermione knew what he was talking about.  
  
"What is it, Neville?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Its just..." he could hardly contain his excitement, "Snape's left!"  
  
Ron's spoon fell to the table with a clatter, spraying chicken soup all over a third year girl seated next to him. "Sorry." he mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean, Snape's left?" Harry questioned eagerly.  
  
"He's up and left!" Neville repeated.  
  
"He's right, Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "--look at the staff table: Two new teachers, one empty seat, and no sign of Snape!"  
  
"But-- where could he have gone?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
"Don't you see?" Hermione snapped impatiently, "It must be the special mission Dumbledore sent him on last year! You know, to go back to Vol--"  
  
"Or," a voice from behind Hermione interrupted, "he's feeling a bit under the weather, and is unable to attend the banquet this evening." It was Professor McGonagall. "I should certainly hope never to see a student of mine--a prefect at that--spreading rumours about a Hogwarts teacher. Never again, Miss Granger." she reprimanded her disapprovingly.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied humbly.  
  
"And, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall shot Ron an icy glare, "I'd like to have...a word with you. Outside. NOW."  
  
Ron gave Harry and Hermione a helpless look as he rose and left the Great Hall, along with his teacher.  
  
.:.:.:.  
  
Ron returned to Gryffindor house later that night... Harry and Hermione had waited up.  
  
"Malfoy's sister is in my house, Snape is still here, I'm serving a detention next week, and I've lost fifty points for Gryffindor. Could it get much worse?" he asked in a depressed sort of way.  
  
"Well... actually..." Hermione began quietly, "it might. Remember how I said there were two new teachers at the staff table?"  
  
"Yes." Ron replied sharply. "Contrary to popular belief, Hermione, I can do math. Snape's substitute, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: 1 + 1 = 2."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Yes, Ron... but there was another empty seat. The empty chair was Snape's. One of the new teachers was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, who is missing? Who haven't we seen all day? Who isn't here, and needs a replacement?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment, then replied, puzzled, "Hagrid."  
  
Harry nodded grimly. "Now, the question that remains is: why isn't Hagrid here?" 


	7. Introductions

.:.:.:.:.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm back at Hogwarts, of course, we arrived yesterday. Funny thing-- at the Sorting, we noticed someone missing: Hagrid. Any idea what he's up to? I haven't heard from him all summer. Another thing-- a girl with the last name Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor yesterday... she couldn't be related to Draco, could she? Do you know if Lucius has a brother? Anyway, hope you're safe and well hidden-- where ever you are.  
  
- Harry  
  
P.S. Ron and Hermione say hello.   
  
"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said, putting down the letter, "I'm sure Sirius has something better to do then have you bombard him with questions about Draco and his sist--" She stopped abruptly, having noticed Rose staring at them from across the Common Room. Upon realizing that the three fifth years were returning her gaze, she hastily looked away, then said something in low tones to the other first years she was with, and stood up.  
  
"Oh, now you've done it," Ron muttered to Hermione, as Rose strode towards them.  
  
"Don't be rude!" she hissed back, though inside, she was feeling much the same way.  
  
"Hello," she said simply, as she reached them. "I'm Rose-- Rose Malfoy. I believe you've met my brother?"  
  
Hermione's heart sank. "Why, yes... yes we have."  
  
Rose, who had been glancing curiously at Harry's forehead, slowly swiveled to face Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger... welcome to Gryffindor, Rose," Hermione greeted her warmly.  
  
"Why, thank you," she replied, as though more out of politeness then anything else.  
  
Rose turned to face Ron, her upper lip curling ever so slightly at the state of his robes. Hermione felt a surge of anger at this behavior. She had no right to look at Ron that way...  
  
"Ron Weasley," he said, his ears turning red in embarrassment; he had seen her looking him over.  
  
Not paying much attention to Ron, she turned to face Harry.  
  
"And I'm--" he began.  
  
"Oh, I know who you are," Rose interrupted, grinning, "You're Harry Potter-- Draco's told me all about you."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other in horror, sniggering behind Harry's back.  
  
.:.:.:.:.  
  
"Oh, Draco's told me all about you!" Ron mimicked the next morning at breakfast, sending Hermione into hysterical fits of giggles. It seemed as though Malfoy's jealousy of Harry had reached an all time high, if he was talking about Harry over holiday.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Ron," Harry snapped, "Or, I'll... I'll..." his eyes fell on the sausages on the table. "Or I'll shove a sausage up your nose."  
  
Ron smirked. "Oh, Harry! Such a kidder!" he exclaimed in a high pitched, flirty voice, "I know all about you! My brother Draco said--" Ron's antics were cut short as he discovered a large piece of sausage was now lodged in his nostril. 


End file.
